A Foreclosure on Elm Street
by Tayylore
Summary: Lydia and Danielle make the biggest mistakes of their lives when transferring to a college in Ohio and purchasing a house on Elm Street. But hey, who can pass up a great real estate deal? Warning: Sexual content, Strong Language, Blood. Mmm. Blood.
1. Chapter I

Hello, everyone! I'm trying to become better at writing, so constructive criticism would be great. You might be annoyed that Freddy isn't even in this chapter, but I decided it would be a good idea to develop my characters first! Please comment! Thank you so much for reading. =)

* * *

"Okay, so we've applied for Hot Topic..Claire's..Romancing the Stone..Deb..and GameStop. There are no others." Lydia stated, flipping through a folder of available jobs in the mall at the customer service booth.

"Well, boo." Danielle looked up at the taller female as Lydia looked through the folder again to see if they missed anything.

"I agree." She put the folder down and soon followed Danielle to Cinnabon for drinks. They had only the day previously moved to Springwood, Ohio, transferring to a college that had offered them full-ride scholarships plus free books. They had almost rejected it due to the distance- half way across America-, but then Lydia had discovered online a nice looking house for sale. It was dirt cheap, as it was on a forclosure list. What a great find! The two girls had been amazed no one else had bought it. It had been for sale for quite a while too. Even the name was cool. Elm Street! Lydia was quite a fan of trees.

"We need a strawberry smoothie, and a chocolate mocha smoothie. No whip cream on the chocolate." Lydia ordered for them. When she was given the drinks, she held out the strawberry smoothie to Danielle, but held it higher when she reached for it.

"Jerk!" Danielle frowned.

"Not my fault you're short!" Lydia said, giving her the drink.

"I'm not short, you're just too tall!" Danielle stated. Indeed, Lydia stood at a height of five feet and eight inches, while Danielle was four inches shorter.

While the two stood in the entrance of the shop, blocking the way while putting straws in their smoothies, a few potential customers were becoming rather annoyed. When a derogatory racial comment was directed towards Danielle, the two turned around. Danielle wasn't sure what to say; this had never happened in her previous state.

"Well, seems someone's stuck in the 1860's.." Lydia sneered at the rather overweight redneck.

"What's a pretty white girl doing with someone-"

"Shut it! Filthy peasant!" Lydia narrowed her blue eyes into a glare.

"_Peasant?_" He repeated. "What a freak! Get out of the entrance, bitch!"

"Are you going to make me, you insolent fool?" Lydia challenged. The guy made no response; he simply stormed off.

"Let's..go to Sears." Danielle suggested.

"I'll meet you there in a few minutes." Lydia stated, walking off in the direction of the fat man.

"Lydia..don't do anything dumb.." Danielle sighed.

* * *

She had followed him to the underground parking lot. The mall desperately needed remodeling, and the parking lot was even worse. Excellent..no video cameras..and no others around.

"You know," she started to speak after approaching him, "I hate a lot of people. I hate retards. I hate fat people. I hate people who push religion onto others. I hate people who judge others. I hate those racist towards my friends. Now..I understand if you were speaking to a ghetto, nasty black girl..but you weren't. And that really angers me. Unfortunately, for you..you fall into quite a number of categories of those I hate. You are retarded..you are disgustingly fat..you judge my friend based on her skin.."

He cut her off with, "Yeah, what are you gonna do about it? Get away from me, you skank-ass-"

"What did you call me?" She asked, frighteningly calmly. She leaned casually against a trashy, old vehicle, sliding one hand into a pocket of her trenchcoat as she examined him thoughtfully.

"A skank-ass bitch, wearin' that damn ugly Tripp skirt and prancin' about like you fuckin own the place. Chains are for the bedroom, not skirts-"

"Are you quite finished?" She asked while unzipping a compartment of her purse, withdrawing a replica Schutzstaffel dagger. The dim lighting of the parking lot reflected off the shining blade, showing the inscription of the German phrase, 'Meine Ehre heißt Treue.' My honour is loyalty.

"You got a Nazi dagger?!" He asked. "You give the Nazis a terrible name!" He complained.

"You know nothing about the Reich, so be silent. I'm tired of you." Lydia then suddenly stepped forward, pushing the weapon into his chest before he had time to react. She was worried his fat would be too thick, but the assault was successful. He punched her before dropping to the ground in an attempt to crawl away.

"Game over." Lydia cleaned the blade on the cement wall as the fattie quickly bled to death.

* * *

Lydia entered the bathroom to wash her hands and dagger. She yawned a bit while turning on the water. She thought she heard something, so she quickly hid the dagger in the sink with her hands over it while looking over her shoulder. But it was nothing. When she glanced back to the sink, for a split second she could swear the blood wasn't washing off the dagger..but emitting from the faucet. Very odd; however, in an instant it was water again. She laughed a bit and continued washing the knife, then used some germ-x too. Ugh..she hated to imagine how nasty that man's blood probably was. She didn't want to catch the Stupid.

Aw crap! She left her drink in the parking lot! Ughhh. The door of the bathroom opened, and Lydia flinched before wrapping the dagger in papertowels.

"Lydia..why do you have your dagger out..and why are you..washing- OH MY GOD. Tell me you DIDNT!"

"You know I hate germs! Don't you ever get the urge to wash your hands?" Lydia asked.

"Lydia..I'm not stupid.." Danielle frowned. "What if..what if you get arrested.."

"I won't! Don't worry. I'm not stupid." Lydia replied, drying off the dagger and putting it back in her purse. "There are no cameras in the parking lot."

"There's probably one in here." Danielle said quietly, glancing up at the ceiling.

"Well..crap. I doubt it though! I haven't seen any cameras the whole time we've been here. Have you?" Lydia arched an eyebrow. "Come on. I need to find my drink." She stated, pushing her long, auburn hair behind her shoulders.

"What, are you an expert security checker now, Lydia? How many others have you murdered?!" Danielle was becoming frantic.

"No one! Okay..one..a few.."

"Oh, my godddd..my best friend is a homicidal maniac.." Danielle lamented.

"It's not a big deal-"

"It IS a big deal!!"

Lydia sat on the sink, trying to reason with Danielle.

"Look, that fattie did not deserve to live! You know that! There is a method to my madness!"

"Remind me not to piss you off. You might kill me in my sleep or something." Danielle retorted before swiftly leaving.

"Danielle-!" Lydia sighed and chased after her. "Calm down." She grumbled.

Danielle ignored her, and gasped when she saw the corpse. "Oh my god.." She started shaking. She picked up Lydia's smoothie then turned to look at her. She knew Lydia was different and a little disturbed- okay, a lot disturbed- but..this? How could she?

"Danielle. Please. You're overreacting-"

"I'm UNDER-reacting! If I were anyone else, I'd be calling the police!" She snapped while pouring Lydia's smoothie onto the ground. "People who kill people don't deserve smoothies!"

"Okay then, no smoothie for the rest of the day. There's my punishment." Lydia rolled her eyes and stepped closer to Danielle. "Look. You're my best friend. I couldn't just let this guy get away with talking to you like that. Please try to understand." She said softly.

"Whatever..dare I ask what your reasons for the other murders you've commited are?" Danielle questioned.

"So many people are pathetic fools that don't deserve to live. They disgust me! Burdens on society.. I'm simply making the world a better place..but clearly you can't see that." Lydia answered.

"Clearly," Danielle replied, "You can't see that you're a homicidal maniac."

"You make it sound so negative.."

"It is!" Danielle exclaimed.

A long, awkward silence ensued before Lydia asked, "Do you hate me?"

Danielle's expression softened. "You know I don't..just..Lydia, you need to stop this..if you end up in jail..I'll kick your ass."

"Is that a threat?"

"It's a promise."

* * *

When the girls returned to their new home on Elm Street, they finished unpacking and decorating the house..with tons of posters of Michael Jackson. Lydia also added a few Johnny Depp posters and Disney movie posters.

Things were still a bit awkward between the two, but quickly the distance was fading.

"'Cause this is THRILLAHHH! Thriller night!" Lydia sang.

Danielle continued, "And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike!"

They sang in unison, "You know it's thrillahhh! Thriller night! You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller toniight!"

Lydia turned the volume of the iPod stereo up even more, and the two danced around in the living room for a while, sliding around in their socks after Lydia took off her pink, sequined converses, and Danielle replaced her flip flops with socks.

Once they were tired of dancing, Lydia switched to Evanescence and sang along.

"Don't turn away..don't try to hide..don't close your eyes..don't turn off the light..never sleep, never die.."

Soon Danielle picked up Lydia's iPod Touch, snooping through the files. "Oh hey! You didn't tell me about this poem you wrote-"

Lydia snatched the device away. "Oh, well..you don't want to read it."

"Then recite it." Danielle suggested.

"..Very well. Here we go..

Organs rearranged and veins severed-

Her weakened body tightly tethered;

A stream of blood cascades to the floor-

Another scream then nothing more.

Staining its trail- a sea of red;

A scalpel cuts into her head.

Neatly, and so precise

Isn't this sweet vengeance nice?

A glimpse of hope, a chance at life;

A new found pulse within this strife.

Let's slow this down, we need the time-

To savor each second of the crime.

Another injection, another disease

From victim to victim, the outcome varies.

Unknowing of her error,

Her eyes forever open in terror.

Unable to speak, unable to plead

A pitiful sight it is indeed.

But give no sympathy, we laugh instead

Waiting until the fool is dead."

She looked to Danielle for a response.

"Well.." Danielle fidgeted. "..it rhymes."

"It does!" Lydia said brightly and smiled pleasantly. "I used to not be able to rhyme and keep a flow!"

"You have..er..rad poetry skills, Lydia." Danielle gave a small smile.

"Thank you!" Lydia turned off her iPod. "Well..I'm about to pass out."

"Yeah, we should go to bed. School tomorrow..ugh." Danielle complained.

Danielle watched Lydia merrily skip up the staircase. She laughed, shaking her head while they went to their bedrooms.

"Goodnight!" Lydia shouted while closing her door.

"Goodnight!" Danielle returned the shout from the other end of the hallway before closing her door.

* * *

That lovely poem is by ME, so if you even THINK about reposting it while crediting yourself..you'll be the next fattie.

Not to say you're fat.

But..ah, you know what I mean.

REVIEW! =D


	2. Chapter II

Danielle closed the door of her hotel room as quickly as possible, leaning against it and trembling. What could be going on, and why was she in a hotel? However, the hotel room was not her main concern. She had this inescapable feeling that she had to get out. She picked up her purse and unzipped it, fumbling around for her cell phone. She flipped it open only to find it was dead. Unable to turn it on, she sighed in dismay at the black screen. What was she to do? She knew she needed to get out of the hotel, that was for sure.

She dropped her phone back into her purse and set it on a nearby table. She next pocketed her plastic room key card and stepped out into the hallway. After she let go of the door, it closed behind her, and she cautiously proceeded down the hall. No sound pervaded the air. She listened closer and found that just as earlier, it was far too quiet. No sounds of elevators opening or closing, no sounds from any of the rooms, just deathly silence. Whoever said that silence is golden was terribly wrong. Well, he was in this case, anyway.

The hallway changed very gradually; the red walls faded to white in such a manner that she forgot they had previously been red. The carpeted floors changed to bare, white tiles. As she rounded a corner she spotted a large mirror on the bland wall. Danielle paused to examine her reflection. As expected the mirror _did_ show the white hallway and her reflection. Her black hair stuck to her sweaty forehead while her dark eyes reflected the dread of what she feared she would next encounter, curiosity pushing her forward.

The hallway seemed to never end, to never change back to the hotel of red walls and carpet. Unexplained anxiety made it more difficult to move, but she overcame it, going into a panicked run, back into the direction of the hotel room. She could barely breathe and her head throbbed with dizziness and fear. The pasty hallway seemed to have no end. She continued running and was relieved to see the corridor ended in wide double doors, but had they been there before? She could not remember. Whatever happened before the hospital seemed so vague and distant.

Danielle flung open the doors and ran into a large room full of rows of beds. Her run had reduced to a rather slow walk as she examined the new surroundings. When she arrived at the middle of the room she finally noticed that the beds' occupants were rotting corpses. She suddenly rushed through the rest of the room, the frantic beating of her heart echoing in her ears, until she came to a stop ten feet in front of the silhouette of a man in front of another set of doors. Danielle's eyes focused on the claw of blades as the man slid them against each other, emitted a sound somewhere between a click and the cutting of scissors, a gesture that seemed to be telling her, 'You're next.'

* * *

Danielle woke up in a hot sweat, reaching over to turn off her alarm clock. She took a quick shower, trying to forget strange feelings of paranoia. After getting ready for the day, she approached Lydia's room and knocked on the door. "Hey, Lydia? You need to get up. Are you awake?"

* * *

Lydia found herself to be on a street that thrived with life. Trees were brightly blooming their flowers, the sun was shining in the cloudless sky, and the sidewalks were occupied by skateboarders and children. As she walked down the pavement, clouds began to cover the sky, casting shadows over the surroundings. She looked over at a section of a sidewalk that had become covered by shadows, and stopped walking. Gravestones had appeared in the darkness. Something definitely wasn't right here, but she looked away and kept walking. Her attention was soon brought to a car that drove slowly by, and she could swear for a moment the driver was a corpse..but when the sunlight entered the window and struck the driver's face, he was fine.

After the car was gone, Lydia saw animated corpses walking on the sidewalk that was now visible. She started to walk, though she was distracted by the people changing from dead to living as the light changed from sunlight to darkness.

"Oh, sorry-" She felt herself bump into someone, and she turned her head forwards and down to see a mutilated girl, blood streaming from various wounds all over her body and strips of flesh covered in maggots hanging from her body.

In a sudden flash of light, the girl's wounds were gone and she smiled brightly. Her black dress had become white, but she reverted to her other appearance just as quickly.

Lydia slowly stepped backwards, then turned and ran. When she glanced over her shoulder, the child was gone, as were all the others. Her heart beating furiously, Lydia realized all of the street was covered in darkness. No one was around anymore, but the trees were dead and the green grass was gray.

All was silent. She could feel wind lightly blowing on her face, but the air didn't move the bare tree branches one centimeter. Why was it so cold? She crossed her arms over her chest and could soon see her breathe in the icy air.

She flinched when she felt cold metal press to her shoulder and warm breathe on her neck.

* * *

"Lydia!" Danielle opened her door and Lydia's eyes opened.

"What?" Lydia rubbed her eyes then touched her shoulder.

"Time to get up!" Danielle threw Lydia's penguin doll at her.


	3. Chapter III

"Nooo, don't wanna get up.." Lydia mumbled, grabbing the penguin doll and hugging it, then flipped onto her stomach and pressed her face to her pillow. Why was Danielle up so early? It wasn't even noon!

"But we have chemistry class at ten." Danielle pointed out.

"Oh.." Lydia glanced at her Hannah Montana clock, "It's only seven! Go back to sleep." Lydia demanded, lifting her hand to shoo Danielle out of her room.

"Okay, fine." Danielle returned to her room, and Lydia turned onto her side, pulling blankets over her.

* * *

Lydia opened her eyes. Like her previous dream, the surroundings felt so realistic.. But hadn't she moments earlier been in her room..? She held onto some railing while she explored a boiler room, but stopped when she rounded a corner. Before her laid five bodies sprawled out on the floor. The longer she looked at them, the quicker the corpses decomposed until the faces were unrecognizable. Yet, she would never forget who they were. She had no remorse for killing these people, but..seeing them like this was just..

"What a naughty little girl.." she heard a low voice, but couldn't place where it was coming from. Abandoning the bodies, she walked in different directions, searching for whomever had spoken.

"Hello..? Is anyone here? Hello?" Some steam hissed nearby and she jumped a bit. She then acknowledged this was a dream, so she returned to the corpses and kicked one.

"Yeahh, what are you gonna do about it?" she kicked again, then shrieked when a partially skeletal hand grabbed her ankle. The slimy, rotten hand tightened its grip and Lydia started spazzing out.

"Begone! My gods! What the.. UGH! Let go! I said let go!" she screamed. When she finally broke away, she ran as quickly as she could.

She froze when she heard the screeching sound of metal against metal, and blue sparks attracted her attention. She watched someone in a rather lame Christmas sweater approach her, and he lifted his bladedhand from a metal pipe. Lydia decided it was stupid to be so freaked out over a dream, so she crossed her arms and asked, "And who are yousupposed to be? Oh, oh, wait. Don't tell me. My worst nightmare, right?" she rolled her eyes at the corny cliche.

"Mm..smart girl." he consecutively flexed each blade while stepping closer to her. "Your lack of fear is interesting.." he examined her eyes.

She arched an eyebrow and stared at him, coming up with the reply, "Your _face_ is interesting!" 'Leave it up to me to imagine something like this guy..' she thought in amusement.

He gave a low growl, grabbing a handful of her hair and slamming her into a wall where she fell to the floor, collapsing onto her stomach. The man knelt down beside her, resting a blade on the back of her neck.

"You're not real. You can't scare me. The corpse just caught me offguard-"

"We'll just see how real I am, bitch.."

She was about to reply that his language was not needed; however, he slashed down her back, leaving four parallel gashes.

* * *

She woke up screaming, and her back felt like it was on fire. She then heard Danielle yell, "Geez, Lydia! Some people are trying to watch television!"

Lydia started to cry, overwhelmed by pain. She forced herself up and into her bathroom, turning on the light and taking off her blood soaked shirt.. That was ripped with four lines. She threw it at the ground and grabbed a towel, pressing it to as much of her back as she could reach. She sobbed in pain, shuddering with each throb of her wounds. She then pulled away the towel and turned around, lookingover her shoulder and into the mirror.

The blood flow was slowing, and she was relieved that the cuts weren't as bad as they felt. She cleaned off more blood and soon it stopped. She really didn't want an infection, so she tortured herself with germ-x, hissing and moaning in pain. When the cuts she could reach were sufficiently cleaned, she opened a cabinet and put the germ-x back. She next rubbed ointment on the sensitive wounds, then spaced out and thought about that burnt man. How was this possible..? But there was no need to question it..Nothing could explain that this was a coincidence. It wasn't like she had glass in her bed.

She sat down on her sink, fear annihilating her usual tiredness. "That peasant.." she mumbled, picking up her shirt. "I _liked_ this shirt." she sighed and folded the camisole before putting it on the countertop. It even had a built in bra! Ugh. "Whatever." she sat on the sink again and leaned against the mirror, but quickly pulled away. Her back was too sore to touch anything. When Lydia left the bathroom, she tossed her now useless shirt into a drawer while putting on a loose tshirt. She then headed downstairs to find Danielle, who had recently fallen asleep on the couch.


	4. Chapter IV

Danielle followed her father through some gates, excited to be in such a large zoo. She walked in front of her father as they progressed down the pavement, hoping they had enough time to see all the animals! "Dad, let's see the tigers first!" She said, pointing to a sign that directed them toward the tiger area.

"Dad?" She turned around. Weird. Where was he? Perhaps he had somehow gotten ahead of her? But he was still out of sight as she followed the path to the tiger habitat. She felt a bit nervous being alone, but the thought of seeing her favorite animal kept her calm.

"I love tigers!" She said aloud while walking around a fence, looking through the bars in search of the large cats.

"I do too. They taste great." A deep voice responded. Danielle jumped and looked around. The voice seemed to come from everywhere, yet she saw no one. Where had everyone gone?

Danielle sighed and leaned against the fence with her hand on a metal bar, but stepped away when she looked down at her hand; the fence was coated in wet blood.

"Ew!" She rubbed her hand on her jeans, but the blood wouldn't come off or even dry. When she returned her gaze to the red fence, she gasped and started to shake as she looked past it. The tigers were piled together, torn limb from limb and even beheaded.

"Dad!" She screamed and ran far from the slaughtered felines. She soon tripped over something and hit the ground hard on her elbows. She cried out in pain, the pavement having ripped some skin off the surface of her elbows, but the bleeding was minimal and she was lucky no bones were broken.

Danielle returned to her feet and froze in horror as she spotted what had caused her to stumble. Near her feet laid the bloodied head of her father, blank eyes gazing into space.

With a terrified shriek, Danielle fled from the tiger exhibit, tears burning her eyes as breathing became more difficult and her legs threatened to give out. "Help! Someone, please! Help me!" She called out.

She heard footsteps behind her and turned around hopefully. That strange burnt man she had seen before was mere inches away, shoving the decapitated head into her face.

"What, you don't want quality time with _daddy_?" Freddy tossed the head into the air. When he caught it, he crushed it in the blades, the skull cracking loudly.

"L-leave me alone!" Danielle's voice cracked and her knees gave in. She collapsed to the concrete and emitted a high pitched whimper. "Please.." She choked on some sobs as she forced her eyes away from Freddy.

The man knelt down and ran the blades through Danielle's hair, smearing blood onto the strands.

"Highlights look great on you."

"Get away! Don't touch me!" Danielle tried to crawl away, then the environment shifted to the boiler room. She grabbed onto a rail and pulled herself up, relieved to be away from that man.

Some fire roared behind her, and Danielle spun around, her heart skipping a beat. She took a few deep breaths then followed a passage down to lower levels of the boiler room. She slowed to a stop when she spotted a small blonde girl, no older than five or six.

"What the hell..?" She whispered. What was a child doing in a place like this?

"There's no escape. He's very good at hide and seek." The girl said, watching Danielle with unblinking eyes.

"Who?" Danielle asked.

"Freddy, of course."

"Freddy _who_? Danielle demanded; however, the girl vanished after Danielle's next blink.

"We'll make sure you never forget my name.." Freddy stated.

Danielle turned to look at him. "N-no..not you again.." she began to shake from her head to her feet. Before she could turn to run, Freddy grabbed her wrist and gave a low chuckle.

"You're not going anywhere."

"Let go! HELP!"

"No one can help you," Freddy shook his head, "You're my prey now, Danielle."

She kept struggling against his grasp, but fear was swiftly paralyzing her movement. She felt as if the world was slowing down.

"I haven't had any fun in a while.." Freddy told her. He planned on getting as much out of this as he could.

"I haven't done anything! I don't deserve this!" Danielle shouted through her tears. She screamed as Freddy slowly licked her face, then asked, "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

She pushed him back and he told her, "Your tears are delicious."

Danielle sat down, hugging her knees and tightly closing her eyes. "Wake up, wake up, wake_ up_.." She kept repeating to herself.

"Leaving so soon? I don't think so!" He grabbed her leg, digging the sides of his blades into her ankle and lower leg and dragging her across the floor back to him.

"No, stop!" She screamed as her skin ripped open. Spiders exited her body by the hundreds with the steady flow of blood, and Danielle stared in disgust, unable to move and unable to scream.

She looked down at her shaking hand, watching the bumps under her skin. She managed to resume screaming as each inch of her body itched with the thousands of bugs moving beneath her skin.

"Please, make it stop!" She sobbed, looking up at Freddy. This was too much; too disgusting and too horrible. Danielle soon vomited at least a pint of blood. "It's in my hair!" She cried in despair as she pulled as her sticky hair.

Freddy laughed as he watched this unusual form of torture, and was further entertained when lice dominated Danielle's scalp.

Danielle nearly looked like she was having a seizure as she desperately rubbed her body against the floor and furiously scratched her head. Lice fell from her hair, yet the intense itching only intensified by the second.

When poor Danielle thought things couldn't possibly get any worse, she started to cough up something. She reached into her mouth to pull out a worm and quickly drop it as more of them crawled from her throat to her lips.

Her screams echoed through the building, until she realized she couldn't inhale anymore air. The worms crawled out of not only her mouth, but her nose and ears, and even from her vagina where they made their way down her thighs and legs. Sticky residue covered her body.

Freddy levitated Danielle onto her feet, a few inches off the floor, slamming her into a wall and telepathically holding her there.

Her vision kept flashing white as she tried to gasp for air, but none filled her lungs.

"Am I_ bugging_ you yet?" Freddy whispered and pressed his burnt lips to Danielle's mouth and slid his tongue past her teeth.

"Come on! Wake UP!" Lydia had been shouting and slapping Danielle. When she finally had awoken, she sat up and gasped for air, grabbing Lydia's arm and squeezing. Danielle inspected her hands and arms for those bumps under her skin, but none were there. Her skin looked no different, except for the blood streaming down her foot from the cuts on her ankle and leg. She let go of Lydia and reached down to touch the cuts, then screamed at the single spider crawling on her foot.

"Get it off! LYDIA, GET IT OFF!" She shrieked. Lydia flicked it away then dropped a nearby book on it.

"Danielle, these cuts.. I've been watching you shake, and..the cuts just appeared from nothing, and..and.."

"Bandages..do we have bandages..?" Danielle asked before bursting out into tears.

"No..but I do have a box of bandaids. Hold on." Lydia patted Danielle's shoulder and went upstairs, soon returning with a box of Hello Kitty bandaids.


	5. Chapter V

A few days passed, accompanied by sleepless nights. Neither Danielle nor Lydia wanted to sleep, yet they didn't inform each other of their dreams, and Lydia didn't complain about her back. Though they were silent, they knew something odd was going on, especially due to the cuts that had appeared on Danielle's leg.

On the third night since the dreams, Danielle descended the staircase to find Lydia laying on the couch, staring at the floor. "What are you looking at?" Danielle asked, sitting by Lydia and looking to the floor in search of what Lydia's eyes were locked on.

"Spiders." Lydia answered.

Danielle frowned and stated, "There are no spiders, Lydia.."

Lydia shrugged and sat up, her eyes red.

"You really need to go to sleep. You look sick."

"I am." Lydia acknowledged and rubbed her eyes. It was terribly difficult to keep them open. "You haven't been sleeping either." she stated.

"I've been busy." Danielle lied.

"With what?" Lydia asked, forcing herself to sit up.

"..Stuff." Danielle answered.

"Need..caffeine.." Lydia mumbled, rising from the couch and heading to the kitchen. She withdrew from the refrigerator a bottle of coke zero. She almost dropped it as she opened it; when she turned around she saw a large raven above the door frame, watching her intensely.

"D-Danielle! Come here!" She exclaimed, stepping back into the counter behind her. She stared back at the bird, which was beautiful, but hauntingly threatening.

"What?" Danielle ran in. Lydia slowly lifted her hand to point at the raven.

Danielle looked up and repeated, "What?"

"You..You don't see it?" Lydia asked.

"No! Stop being crazy." Danielle sighed and got some coke zero for herself.

Lydia diverted her gaze from the raven and drank her soda, but when she looked up again, nothing was on the door.

The two girls were able to stay awake for another night, thanks to loud music ad caffeinated drinks. Danielle was less affected than Lydia. They both looked pretty bad, but Lydia looked very sick. Despite this, Lydia left the house the next morning to attend some classes.

While walking through the campus, she saw that raven sitting on a lamppost, its gleaming black eyes following her movements.

In her organic chemistry class, time ticked slowly by, and Lydia now had a very short attention span. She crossed her arms over her desk, resting her chin on them while trying to watch the teacher scribble out combustion equations on the smartboard.

Lydia's vision became out of focus, the black writing looking less digital by the second. The color shifted to red, and Lydia realized the teacher was writing in blood.

Lydia sat up and raised her hand, but the teacher wouldn't look at her. "Hey.." Lydia poked the student to her right. "Hello?" Lydia frowned, poking the girl's shoulder again. When she leaned forward to look at her face, she quickly moved back in her seat when realizing the eyes were completely white; no irises and no pupils. Lydia turned around and looked at the row of students behind her. They too had eyes of only white and made no movement.

"Alright.. this is a dream..so I can do this!" Lydia picked up her pencil and jammed it into the eye of the student to her right. A layer of skin peeled off on its own, revealing under it a coat of squirming maggots.

"Ew!" Lydia quickly pulled her hand away, trying to shake off the nasty things that had crawled onto her skin. She jumped over the desk as the student's skin continued to peel away, and a swarm of flies and maggots built up on the desks. When they began overflowing from the desks, they descended to the floor where they began to take the shape of a man.

Lydia looked over to the door and began running towards it, trying to ignore that raven perched above the door again.

When she was a few feet from the door, it slammed closed. Lydia frantically pulled on the door, but it wouldn't budge. She looked over her shoulder to see the teacher and students were gone, leaving only that burnt man with the bladed glove. Lydia pulled harder on the door, though she couldn't tear her eyes away from the man slowly advancing towards her. She stepped over to the teacher's desk, picking up a stapler and throwing it at the window. Luckily, it shattered on impact and the window was big enough for Lydia to climb through. Of course, it never crossed her mind to try opening the window..but if the door was locked, the window probably would be too.

After scrambling out the window, Lydia picked up the stapler and threw it back into the room at Freddy. "HAI-YA!" Yes. She had to exclaim an obligatory ninja sound.

Lydia turned away from the building and froze when she saw the campus was no longer as she remembered it. In fact..as she began slowly walking farther from the building, she realized the only surroundings were that of a playground. An old, abandoned playground.

Lydia made her way to a rusty metal swing set, sitting on a swing and gripping the nasty chains. The frame squeaked under its age and her weight as she lifted herself off the ground and started swinging.

After a few minutes, the chain broke, cutting open her hand as she fell. "Agh!" She got off the collapsed swing and walked along a heavily eroded path, holding her bleeding hand.

_"One, two, Freddy's coming for you.."_

Lydia turned around and watched some little girls jump rope.

"What?" Lydia asked, but they continued on.

_"Three, four, better lock the door.."_

Lydia kept interjecting, but they made no notice, and it was really bothering her.

"Peasants! Stop ignoring me! Where am I?" Lydia asked. She growled and threw a rock, but it just passed through one of the girls' heads.

_"Nine, ten, never sleep again.."_ They finally finished. Lydia opened her mouth to say something, but further frowned when the rhyme was simply restarted.

_"One, two, Freddy's coming for you.."_

"Who the crap is Freddy?" Lydia demanded, but she had a sick feeling she already knew.

"That would be me." A deep voice replied. The children vanished, and Lydia spun around to face the man and the raven- which now was in a branch of a dismal, dead tree a yards away.

"So you're this Freddy fellow..kind of a loser-ish name, eh?" she asked while backing away from him. She then asked, "Do you have a last name?"

_Shink!_

She looked at the blades as he answered, "Krueger."

"Oh, is that with a u e or a u with the two little dots above it?" She threw out another question while Freddy slid the blades past one another, emitting a slicing sound.

"That's the least of your worries, bitch.." He replied.

"_What _did you just call me? Pssh. Must you use such limited vocabulary? Are you so dumb you must use words that so many others use without reason-" Lydia's criticism was cut short when Freddy swiftly moved forward and grabbed her neck, tossing her into the tree with a thud. He held her there, and she fell silent.

Freddy tapped the tips of the blades to her neck and shoulder. "You judge people on such pointless things.." He mused, "Just searching for something to which you can deem another as being inferior..Simply to make your worthless self seem superior." He smirked.

"No, I-" She started, but Freddy ended her response by pressing the side of a blade tighter to her neck, turning her skin red.

"I can read you like a book. Don't fucking deny it."

Lydia's face darkened into a blush as she felt his breath against her skin.

Freddy looked down at Lydia's injured hand as blood dripped to the ground. She watched him grab her wrist and pull her hand to his mouth, licking the blood and sending a new wave of pain through her hand and up her arm. Her body gave a twitch, and she lightly moaned, her bloody hand shaking. She was powerless to speak, to resist, or to run. Something about this man was disturbingly provocative and she knew she could do nothing about it. Why did she feel like this? She should run, scream, anything, but no. She was captivated.

She chewed some skin off her bottom lip as Freddy slid his bladed hand under her shirt, cutting upwards along her torso. A stream of blood flowed out from under the torn skin, and Freddy could see in her eyes a strange mixture of pain, fear, and lust. When he leaned closer to her and smeared blood from the blades onto her face, she kept her eyes locked on Freddy's lips.

He gave her a rough kiss, but she was distracted by something on her head. She reached up to touch it. She could feel something slick, yet bumpy. "What.." _Ribbit!_

A look of absolute terror appeared on her face. She shrieked a painfully high frequency as she started to cry. "No, get it off!" she begged Freddy. The frog leaped to her shoulder, and she was horrified at the thought of touching it again. How was she supposed to get it off?

Freddy laughed at Lydia; what a freak. _This_ was her biggest fear? Interesting. He stood behind her and pulled her hair back behind her shoulders, out of the frog's way. While screaming and trying to shake the amphibian off, Lydia rammed her body against Freddy, causing a blade to cut her shoulder deeply. She collapsed to the ground, but quickly stood up again, and her next scream was not one of horror, but one of rage, as she finally got the courage to grab the frog and throw it to the ground where she stepped on it, crushing it several times and watching blood seep out, bringing with it some organs. "Die, die, die!" Lydia jumped up and down on it, then kicked away what was left of the organism.

She then turned to Freddy, glaring daggers. "I HATE FROGS!" she screamed in his face. Freddy slapped her, thus she changed her mind about screaming at him. She calmed down, and after a few seconds of silence, she suddenly took off running.

"You can't hide from me.." Freddy stated. Lydia looked over her throbbing shoulder, but Freddy wasn't in sight. She touched her wounded shoulder while she reverted to walking. Her torso would be fine; the bleeding had stopped. Her shoulder, however, kept cycling rounds of pain through her body, and she just wanted to lay down and cry. She closed her eyes for just a moment, and when she opened them she was in the dimly lit boiler room. Lydia gave up on walking and sat down, leaning against a metallic wall.

"What do you want?" she mumbled, knowing Freddy could hear her. _Why can't I will myself to wake up?_ She wondered desperately. She sat there in solitude for what felt like half an hour. She hated being so alone, without even music to accompany her. "I want out of here!" she broke the silence and stood up, walking along a narrow passage then down some steps. She walked into a door, hitting her already painful shoulder. She broke down crying, sitting on the ground again as she trembled, gasping for breath as an anxiety attack took over her body.


	6. Chapter VI

"Ohh, poor baby.."

Lydia flinched and looked up at Freddy and his twisted smile. She tried to stop crying, but her shaking wouldn't stop. "Leave me alone." She managed to whisper.

Freddy laughed, kneeling down beside her. "But we know that isn't really what you want.." He replied, gliding the blades softly over the skin of her arm. Lydia said nothing because she knew he was correct. Why was it she hated most people, yet also hated to be completely alone?

She sobbed once more, Freddy raking his blades through her long hair and licking her neck. He then paused and disappeared in an instant. Lydia sighed, standing up and leaning on a rail for support while she walked down another metal staircase that felt far too flimsy. She explored deeper into the maze-like boiler room, jumping when a voice exclaimed, "Lydia!"

Lydia turned around, spotting Danielle and picking up her pace. She ran a short distance and Danielle asked, "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Shouldn't you be rotting in hell?"

The girls both turned to watch Freddy advance down a corridor, grinding his blades against a pipe and producing gold and blue sparks.

"..You're really dramatic, you know." Lydia pointed out.

A school bell sounded, waking Lydia up in an instant. What kind of college uses high school bells? _An old college,_ Lydia decided. She slowly looked up at the teacher who was finishing saying something. Lydia turned to the girl beside her. The girl's eye was red where Lydia had stabbed her, but otherwise was fine. The students scrambled out of the room, and the girl to the right asked Lydia, "Nice nap?"

"No." Lydia gathered her things, pushing them into her messenger bag.

"I can scan you a copy of my notes if you want." The girl offered.

"Oh. Thanks." Lydia nodded with a small smile. "I'm Lydia."

"Tiara." The girl introduced herself.

Tiara..? What an odd name, Lydia thought. Lydia scribbled her email address onto the girl's notes, thanking her again before leaving in a rush. She flipped out her phone, calling Danielle while unlocking her camaro. It continued to ring, but Danielle wouldn't answer. Lydia threw the phone into the car before climbing in and heading home.

* * *

The phone call had actually awoken Danielle, but she didn't want to get up. Ten more minutes wouldn't hurt, right? She just wouldn't fall asleep.

When she decided to get up and find something to eat, she walked downstairs and realized she had left the television on. She yawned, sitting down and watching some show. Somehow the program was getting weirder, but she couldn't exactly tell why.

Then she noticed the people had no faces.

She had seen such a thing before- while watching television without her glasses- but now the faces weren't just blurred to show no face. All else in the program looked normal, except for these faceless people. The background started to fade, and the people stopped moving. They just stood there, facing Danielle.

She slowly lifted her arm and waved at the people, and one near her reflection on the screen waved back.

It wasn't a television. It was a mirror.

"No! I don't _feel_ asleep!" She closed her eyes, curling up on the couch. She could hear the shuffling footsteps as the people surrounded her. They started to grab her, their hands colder than ice. She looked up at them and screamed into the blank faces. She pulled away from them, running up to her bedroom and locking the door. When she turned around, she was in that boiler room.

"No, not this crap again!" She pulled on the door, but it wouldn't budge; quite the contrary, it soon vanished after she kicked it. She looked over her shoulder and screamed- Freddy was mere inches away. "Back so soon?" He grabbed her by her hips, pulling her to himself.

"Don't touch me! Let go!" She tried to wiggle away, and threw a punch at his face, but he released one of her hips to block the punch and throw her to a row of pipes that sizzled on contact with Danielle's skin. She screamed out as the metal burnt her. It took only a second for her to scramble away from the burning hot pipes, but that one second was agonizing.

She tried to stand, but suddenly Freddy was on top of her, holding her down.

"Ah, you smell nice.." He whispered. He brought his gloved hand to her neck, resting the blades on her skin, as if _daring_ her to pull away.

His other hand traveled up her shorts, coating his scarred fingers in menstrual blood.

"You pervy _perv!_" Danielle kicked him, but stopped moving when a thin line was cut into her throat, a few drops of blood gathering along the incision. Her eyes widened in shock and fear, and Freddy raised his hand to his lips, licking the blood off.

"Delicious.." He complimented Danielle. He chuckled darkly, watching her eyes fill with tears as he pulled off her shorts. She didn't dare move again. When Freddy pulled off her underwear, he deeply inhaled the scent of the bloody pad before licking it then tossing the underwear aside and moving closer to Danielle.

Danielle's brain had gone blank, but she knew there was no use trying to reason with him. Begging would make it worse regardless. Oh, but it felt horrible being so helpless. There had to be _something_ she could do. If not now, then later. Something to stop these dreams! But god..they weren't just dreams..

Her thoughts were interrupted when Freddy started touching her vulva, pleasantly smearing blood onto his hands. He picked off a black clump and ate it; Danielle nearly threw up. He had removed the blades from her neck before doing so, but fear of them were still fresh on her mind, and she knew he could kill her whenever he wanted to. She also understood that she would die in the real world.

Despite this logic that she should cooperate, she emitted a cry of protest when Freddy leaned down, pressing his mouth to her body. She squirmed some, but stopped when the blades were placed on her leg. She eyed the metal fearfully as Freddy consumed her blood, cleaning her vagina for her with his long tongue. The smell and taste were perfection to his senses. With each suck, Danielle felt nastier and nastier, and she started to cry.

Her crying overwhelmed another of Freddy's senses. Perfect.

* * *

Lydia parked out on the street as quickly as possible, going to open the front door. It was locked! Lydia unzipped her messenger bag, digging through all the junk. She pulled out her car keys, but the house key was missing. "Curses! DANIELLE!" She shouted, knocking on the door. What a _great_ moment to lose her key.

* * *

"Lydia?" Danielle tried to sit up, and Freddy started digging the tips of the blades into her leg. "No! Please!" Danielle laid back down, sobbing. Freddy lifted his head, moving his mouth to where he had started to stab her and sucking on the blood.

* * *

"Danielle?" Lydia called again and waited for a few moments. She called her cell phone again, but there was no answer. Either Danielle was sleeping or showering. Lydia had a feeling it was the former.

_I don't have time for this!_ Lydia ran back out to her car, searching the seats and floor for the key. Ah ha! She found a small, pink key underneath the driver's seat.

* * *

Freddy sat up when Danielle's leg finished bleeding, and Danielle just stared at him, wondering- no, fearing- what he would do next. His face was unreadable; his fedora hat had tilted over his eyes, casting shadows over his burnt face; however, soon she could make out the trace of a smirk on his lips as he gripped her hip with his ungloved hand and positioned the tips of two blades over her vagina.

A look of absolute horror formed on her face. "No! NO!" Danielle screamed and tried to move away, only to find that chains had appeared on her wrists, ankles, torso and neck. "NO!" She shrieked, tears cascading down her face.

* * *

"WAKE UP!" Lydia shouted, blasting the stereo on full volume. Danielle woke up in an instant, falling off the couch and scrambling to her feet, only to collapse to the ground again.

* * *

Don't worry people, we'll get an actual plot going on soon enough!

Please review. It doesn't even have to be a full sentence; a smiley face or emoticon of some sort will suffice if you're that lazy! =)


	7. Chapter VII

Warning: This chapter contains more sexual content than the previous.

* * *

"L-Lydia! We're..we're dreaming about the same man.." Danielle whispered, curling up on the floor and shaking. Lydia's eyes shifted to the coffee table, and she picked up a small, blue book.

"You've been reading my dream journal?" Lydia shouted, glaring at Danielle.

"I had to..This is important! Something really freaky is going on, and you're mad because I read your stupid journal? I can't believe this!" Danielle got up, moving to the couch.

"Don't you DARE read it again!" Lydia screamed, throwing the journal at a wall.

"It's not a big deal!" Danielle claimed.

"It IS!" Lydia insisted.

It took about five minutes to calm Lydia down and discuss Freddy.

"This is all so weird.." Lydia mumbled, sitting on the couch with her laptop and typing in the name Freddy Krueger. "There are no results." She informed Danielle.

"Try the next page." Danielle suggested.

"Working on it.." Lydia scrolled down another page. Again, each listed page was about Freddie from iCarly, Fred from YouTube, or Freddy from Scooby-Doo. Her eyes stopped scanning the screen when she saw the name Krueger highlighted. She clicked on it and her computer loaded a blog page.

"Xanga! I totally forgot about this site." Lydia stated. "This is from like six years ago." She skipped past the picture of the blog's owner and some quiz she had posted. Lydia pressed Ctrl + F and typed in Krueger to get past the junk that cluttered up the page. Lydia began to read the girl's last post.

"I never know which night will be my last. I'm about to crash from all the coffee, all the energy drinks, all the sugar. I've been hallucinating a lot. I'm not even safe when I'm awake. There has to be a way to stop Freddy Krueger; but when the nightmare is real, how can you wake up?"

Lydia tried to scroll down further, but the page wouldn't move. "Ughh, not again." She sighed, restarting her laptop. When everything reloaded, she tried to open her browser, but nothing happened. That damn xanga girl must have transmitted a virus! Great. Just great.

Then the screen kind of freaked out, the brightness going back and forth, and the names underneath her icons started to fall down the screen. They disappeared after traveling to the bottom of the screen, then were followed by the icons that seemed to be melting. Lydia flinched when a window opened; it was Windows Media Player. She arched an eyebrow and her eyes widened. A video began to play, and it featured the girl who wrote the xanga page; however, she was dead. The corpse looked several months dead, without any preservation at all. Her skin was a shade of gray, and her face was rotting.

"What the heck?" Lydia rubbed her eyes, but when she looked at the screen again, Freddy was stripping the corpse of its clothing, with a demented smile on his lips as he kissed her.

"..Free rape porn..necrophilia at that..can't complain." Lydia decided, leaning back against the couch and watching Freddy have his way with the dead girl.

Dear sweet Ra..it was making Lydia sweat. Wow, that arousing video was making the living room hot! Or was the room actually hotter?

She forced her eyes away from the screen. "..Crap."

It was that stupid boiler room again. The laptop vanished, as did the couch. Instead, she was sitting on a metallic catwalk.

Lydia stood up and turned around to face Freddy.

"Was that hot enough for you?" He tapped the blades on a rail.

"Is that a rhetorical ques- AH!" Lydia tripped while backing away from him, falling off the catwalk and onto some hot pipes before rolling onto the ground. She howled in pain, her body throbbing in pain as her skin tried to go back to the right temperature. "Owww..Not cool, man. That was so ungroovalicious." She shuddered and stood up, looking around, wondering exactly how big this place was.

"What did you do to Danielle?" She asked, looking up at Freddy as he descended some steps. He didn't reply as he approached her, his presence activating the fight or flight response. Flight sounded pretty good right about now.

Her heart racing, she took off running. She heard him start to laugh, and she wondered what could possibly be so funny, but then she realized she was running into a dead end. She skidded to a stop and turned around. Suddenly he was in front of her, slamming her into the wall and smiling calmly as he lifted his bladed hand, ready to strike.

"No, no, no, NO! Wait! WAIT!" Lydia screamed frantically. "Hold up! HALT!"

Freddy used his free hand to pin her by her neck to the wall.

A strangely pleasurable feeling was a result of this as Lydia became light headed. "..Mr..Krueger?" She asked.

He paused, looking at her, curious as to what she could possibly have to say seconds before death. He moved his hand up from her torso and traced her jaw line with a blade, then lifted her face to look at him once the blade was under her chin.

"Yes..?"

"I don't want to die a virgin."

His expression became one of bewilderment. "..What?"

"You heard me.." Lydia whispered, looking away from him. She couldn't believe she had really said that.

"Don't look away from me." Freddy growled, swiping two blades down her arm, ripping open the skin. She bit her lip, trying not to scream as her arm burned.

"Ahh.." she hissed in pain then asked, "Really, was that necessary?" She brought her wounded arm to her lips, sucking on the blood. The wound was deep enough to keep burning, but not deep enough to be life threatening. She applied pressure with her tongue and lips to try to stop the bleeding, but soon Freddy roughly pulled her arm away and pushed her harder into the wall. She fell threw, falling backwards and landing on a soft surface; Freddy pinned her down on the bed.

Serpents materialized around her wrists, binding her to bars on the headboard. With one swift movement her shirt was cut, and Freddy dropped the material to the floor, examining her exposed cleavage and torso. She tensed up as Freddy pressed the tip of a blade to her skin, above her accelerating heart. Slowly he dragged it down her body and past her skirt to her leg, adding the other blades to the threatening caress. Lydia became light-headed, realizing she had stopped breathing.

There was something terribly enthralling about being at the mercy of a man who could tear her apart at any second..

Suddenly her skirt disappeared, and Freddy gave a dark chuckle as he watched the speechless, conflicted look on Lydia's face as he ripped the side of her underwear. While doing so, his ungloved hand slid behind her back, unsnapping her bra, making her pale face turn red as he brought his bladed hand up to rip the fabric after disposing of her underwear.

What had Lydia gotten herself into..? She trembled under his touch, her heart pounding as she imagined all the things he could do to her. Regardless, she felt horribly ashamed. But.. Surely this was better than death. Had she said nothing, she would be dead by now. Every second counts.

Lydia's thoughts were interrupted as he licked along her jaw line then down her neck. He bit into her shoulder, and her body twitched. He drew some blood from her broken skin, consuming each drop. Her body became weaker and therefore less tense. An overwhelming blend of fear and excitement pulled from her throat a soft moan.

He pressed the blades into her hip as his other hand slid to her breast for a few seconds before traveling down her body. She tensed again, and her eyes widened as he pushed two fingers into her vagina.

"Why are you so tense?" he questioned her as he pumped his fingers within her. The look of guilt upon her face made him laugh.

"Gah!" she exclaimed when he applied more pressure to her hip with the blades, though not enough to break the skin. A moan followed as a result to the increased pain.

"Well, well.. Aren't you a little _masochist_." he accented the word with a rough push before withdrawing his fingers. He then whispered, "Oh, but you'll be begging for death by the time I'm done with you.." he took a couple quiet moments to enjoy her embarrassment, but they both knew he was putting her hormones on hyperdrive. He could feel the desire radiating from her soul.

He leaned down to give her a rough kiss, bruising her lips. It felt so odd, his rough, burnt skin against her, but she submissively relaxed her body as his tongue dominated her mouth. He soon bit down on her bottom lip until the skin broke. After sucking out her blood, he pulled away from her mouth, reaching to free himself of his jeans.

"M-maybe this is a bad idea.. I.. I don't.. I just..uh." she didn't even know what she was trying to say. He then silenced her by suddenly entering her body and tightening his grip on her hip. Lydia screamed out then whimpered. Freddy gave her a satisfied smirk, leaning down to muffle the scream with his mouth. She tried pulling her wrists down, but the snakes constricted tighter, cutting off circulation.

Freddy showed no mercy as he roughly claimed her virginity. The immense pain slowly shifted to pleasure, until he pushed the blades into her hip, coating the metal in blood as he came.

He removed them from her side and licked the blades clean before pressing them back to the wounds.

"No, no, no, stop!" Lydia sobbed, writhing beneath him.

"My bad." He responded calmly before pressing the blades deeper into her wounds.

A muscle in her eye started to twitch every few seconds. Her body was confused as to whether she should be in pain or pleasure, and she started to become numb everywhere but her hip, and the dream became, well..more as a dream should be. Her surroundings seemed to shift back and forth, the colors fading as it became less and less realistic.

"Just kill me.." She whispered.

"Not yet, my dear bitch..not yet." Freddy rejected her request as she woke up.

* * *

When her eyes opened, the pain flared again, enveloping her body in horrible agony.

"Lydia! Lydia! Oh my god.." Danielle was freaking out. Lydia slowly stood up from the floor she was bleeding on. With each step, the pain intensified, and Danielle tried to stop her from forcing herself up the stairs. "Lydia! What are you doing? We have to get you to hospital! What are you doing?"

"Changing clothes.." She mumbled, her vision flashing white with every few steps she took. When Lydia finally got to her room, she closed the door in Danielle's face and went to change clothes; however, she fainted from blood loss after changing into shorts and a tshirt.

When Lydia had completely stopped responding to Danielle, she entered the room and rushed to her side. "Lydia, come on! Wake up! You can't afford any more injuries! LYDIA!" She held her shoulders, shaking her.

Lydia's eyes slowly opened, and Danielle sighed in relief. "Don't move! I'll go get you some water, then we'll get to the hospital. Okay?"

Lydia nodded, tears sliding down her face. Danielle rushed out of the room to get a bottle of water from the kitchen. As Lydia waited, she watched the raven over her door frame and began to quote The Raven by Edgar Allan Poe. She recited four stanzas before hearing a deep voice finish the final line of the stanza, "Darkness there and nothing more."

Lydia's eyes widened and she started screaming for Danielle, while thinking, Stay awake, stay awake, stay awake! If, indeed, she was awake. She couldn't tell anymore. "DANIELLE!"

Danielle rushed back into the bedroom, giving Lydia the water. "What, what happened?"

"N..nothing.." Lydia frowned; the raven was gone.

She drank about half the bottle before getting up and slowly following Danielle out to the car.

"She'll have to have a blood transfusion and quite a number of stitches.." The doctor told Danielle. He instructed her to stay in the waiting room, and assured her Lydia would be fine. As she walked back to the waiting room, she knew the doctors were silent about something. They knew about Krueger.

She sighed, taking her seat and crossing her legs. How much more could she and Lydia possibly endure?

Danielle picked up a magazine to flip through, and soon a card fell out onto the floor. "Ughh." She hated those stupid subscription cards. She picked it up, but noticed it wasn't a magazine subscription card. Danielle mumbled the text of the purple card, "Dr. Facilier..Charms..Potions..Dreams made real.." A witch doctor? She flipped it over to look at the phone number and address.

"Might as well try whatever I can." She decided.

* * *

Review, my dear friends! =D

Thanks for reading. ^_^


	8. Chapter VIII

Danielle folded the business card, sliding it into her pocket. She flinched upon hearing the shattering of glass, followed by the sound of something falling; something heavy and expensive.

"No! I REFUSE!" A voice shrieked.

_They must be trying to sedate Lydia._ Danielle concluded with a sigh. After glancing at a sign that demanded no cell phones in the room, she headed outside to get some fresh air and call the Witch Doctor.

"Good evenin'. Dr. Faciler's Voodoo Empo'ium, how kin ah' help ya'?"

"Erm..Well, I found your card..and I suppose I want to schedule an appointment." Danielle stated.

"You's suppose? Eida' ya' do, o' ya' duzn't."

"Okay then..I do." Danielle said after a pause. "Why are you so ghetto?"

"What's ghetto? You's kids and yo' hopscotch and hula hoops and Sony Playstashuns.."

"Riight.." Danielle contemplated hanging up, but maybe this guy could help.

"What do ya' need?" Dr. Facilier asked.

Danielle sighed, not knowing where to begin. "Uhm..we're being stalked by a ghost..type..guy..thing? That pretty much covers it.."

"Slap mah fro! What's he doin'?"

"Trying to kill us!"

"Ohh, dat isn't good!"

"DUH." Danielle frowned.

"How be he tryin' t'kill ya'?"

"In our damn dreams." Danielle's patience was running thin.

"What dun did ya' do t'make him so's mad?"

"I don't know!" Danielle shouted into her phone. "Can you help me or NOT?"

"I gotss'ta see whut ah' kin do. Ah' don't gotss' anydin' scheduled tonight. When ya' be comin'?"

"When my friend gets out of the hospital." Danielle growled.

"Right on! I'll be waitin', darlin."

"Ughh.." Danielle hung up; she already didn't like this guy. "What a freak."

* * *

As Lydia passed out, the stinging needle mark felt more like the tip of a knife. She grabbed something to pull herself up, then froze upon realizing she was holding onto a grave stone. She let go, backing away from it.

But then she took the time to read it.

An anxiety attack threatened to ensue as a result of her full name complete with her birth date and death date.

A rat scurried past her feet as she scanned her surroundings- a dark cemetery with no moonlight, yet the area was light enough for her to see the old tombstones and the dead trees. She glanced down and saw she was now in a short, white dress.

A boom of thunder, a flash of lightning. The snap of a branch, a sharp breeze.

The grind of metal against metal.

Past the rows of tombstones she ran, beyond the dismal trees.

She swiftly entered a thick forest, much darker than the graveyard. It suddenly was very quiet, which made her all the more nervous.

"Back so soon?"

Freddy grabbed her wrist, slamming her into a tree. She slid to the floor in defeat. Running was pointless. She just wanted to curl up and sleep; actually sleep.

She quietly curled up on the forest floor, listening to Freddy's distorted laugh. Vines curled out of the nearby bushes, wrapping around Lydia's wrists and ankles.

She grimaced in pain due to the many thorns, but she didn't care too much. Whatever. She kept her eyes closed as Freddy ripped her dress and cut through the back of her bra.

"I own you now, Lydia." He spoke as he pushed the tip of his index blade into her back. He smiled calmly as he started to cut his name into her skin. Her body tensed up as her flesh stung.

"Your body..your soul.."

He finished his first name and went onto writing Krueger under it.

"You forever belong to me.."

Lydia hissed in pain, her body shaking. She started to hope she would bleed to death right there.

"And don't ever.." He finished the e, "fucking.." Then the u, "forget.." The other e, "it.." And finally the r.

He deeply underlined Krueger, receiving a loud scream from Lydia.

Freddy pushed her dress up, frowning at the thick stitches in her hip. "When did I give you permission to get stitches?" He asked, cutting through them and reopening the wounds. "I don't like other people messing with my property.."

While she pathetically cried, he leaned down and began licking up the blood streaming down her back.

He sneered upon noticing the new stitches appearing in her side. Those damn doctors..always messing with his work..

"Why..are you doing this to me..?" Lydia whispered.

"I'll do whatever the fuck I want to do with you." He answered, flipping her over to press her back painfully into the ground, bringing her to even more tears and sobs.

"Stop!" She begged. "Please! I'll do anything you want!" She quickly added on to stroke his ego, "Master!"

"Good girl.." That was definitely something Freddy liked to hear. He leaned down to give her a rough, wet kiss, her own blood on his lips.

* * *

She woke up with nurses and a doctor giving her strange looks, one of those nurses plucking the thorns out of her skin. Lydia was too weak to turn over to show them her back.

"Miss Mengele?" The doctor waved a light in front of her eyes, and she followed it. "How are you feeling?"

"Mm..back hurts.." She mumbled. "Am I going to die..?"

A nurse patted her shoulder while the doctor answered, "You'll be just fine. There were strange complications with your first set of stitches, but now you're all set. Just take it easy, and avoid streneous activity until you're healed."

Lydia decided not to show them her back. It would make Freddy furious if his..artwork..was tampered with. She'd just have to wait for the bleeding to stop and hope she didn't get an infection. Speaking of infection...oh gods. She really hoped Freddy didn't have AIDs or something.

The doctor and a nurse left, and the remaining nurse motioned over at a stack of clothing. "Your friend just brought you some fresh clothes."

Lydia nodded a thanks, and the nurse left. Lydia got up, crossing the room to change into soft athletic pants and a tshirt, each step sending horrible pain through her hip and back. Tears fell from her eyes, but she forced herself not to sit down and cry. Instead, she soon left the room and met Danielle in the lobby.

It was obvious Lydia had been crying, but Danielle didn't comment. She told Lydia about Dr. Facilier, but Lydia wasn't too interested.

"So..we're going to waste money on a retard..sounds very productive, Danielle. Good job." Lydia rolled her eyes.

"We need whatever help we can get!" Danielle snapped as Lydia followed her out to the car. She climbed into the backseat where she laid on her stomach.

"Why are you on your stomach?" Danielle questioned while starting the engine.

"No reason." Lydia closed her eyes.

Danielle stretched her hand behind the front seats to grab Lydia's shirt and pull it up.

"Oh my god! WHY didn't you tell the freakin' doctor?" Danielle demanded as Lydia pulled the shirt back down over the cuts.

"Do you WANT Freddy to rip out my stitches again?" Lydia asked.

"He..did that..?"

"Yes."

"Oww.."

"Pretty much."

* * *

"Seriously? The back of an alley?" Lydia frowned, looking down the narrow alley at the neon sign: Dr. Faciler's Voodoo Emporium.

"Don't complain." Danielle looked around carefully before running to the building and knocking on the door. Lydia scowled, but followed.

A tall, black man with a pretty cool top hat opened the door. "Friends! You's must be da girls wid de boogeyman afta' ya'!"

"..Yeah, that's us. I'm Danielle, and she's Lydia." Danielle said flatly, but waved.

"Come in, mosey on in. Right On! Sit down at mah' table and we'll see whut we kin do!" Dr. Facilier smiled, leading them to the center of the building to a circular table. He moved his crystal ball to a shelf and replaced it with a deck of tarot cards.

"How are tarot cards going to save us?" Lydia frowned.

"Yo' negative vibes are goin' t'disrupt everydin'!" Dr. Facilier scolded her, spreading the cards face down on the table cloth.

"Can't you do something else?" Lydia demanded.

"I gots friends on de oda' side." He stated. "Now put yo' minds at ease. Ah' kin read yo' future. Ah' kin change it 'round some too. I'll look deep into yo' heart and soul- ya' do gotss' some soul, duzn't ya', Lydia?" He asked upon looking into Lydia's eyes as she uncomfortably copied Danielle, who had taken a seat.

"De cards kin tell de past, de present, and yo' future as well." Facilier sat in front of Danielle and Lydia. "Now git good and relaxed, den slowly move yo' hand ova' de cards. Don't pick de cards- let da cards pick ya'. When ya' feel sump'ng, some energy fum it, dat's de one. Danielle, ya' fust."

"If you don't do something worthwhile, death will be our future.." Lydia grumbled.

Dr. Facilier shushed Lydia and watched Danielle close her eyes, relaxing, yet concentrating on not falling asleep.

"Okay.." Danielle out stretched her hand, moving it across the table. She kept her eyes closed and waited. When she felt a magnetic pull, she picked up the card and handed it to Facilier. Slowly she did this twice more, then opened her eyes as Dr. Facilier flipped them over.

"Yo' fust card be Seven uh Cups. Dis represents yo' past. It symbolizes some situashun where many choices were possible. You's felt overwhelmed, and it wuz difficult t'make some decision. 'S coo', bro. De danga' be if ya' dun didn't make some choice, ya' would be left empty handed." Dr. Facilier told Danielle while she picked up the card, looking at the picture. She then put it down and picked up the second card.

"Next be yo' present. Knight uh Swo'ds. De knight shows us t'deal wid things appropriately and wisely. De energy brought by dis card be so's swiftly movin' it kin become chaotic. Dere be some great deal uh strengd offered by de knight, so's ya' need t'be ready fo' de changes he brin's.

"And finally yo' future. Ace uh Swo'ds!" Dr. Facilier declared, handing Danielle the third, "De streamers in de picture symbolize triumph- and dat's plum whut dis card be about. What some wonderfully powerful card. Right On! It signifies victo'y and triumph ova' difficulties. You's gotss'ta use great fo'ce and inna' strengd t'do whut be right."

"Yay! Good news!" Danielle smiled. Surely then, they would live! Right?

"Me next." Lydia stated.

Dr. Facilier nodded, putting the cards back into the spread and reshuffling them over one another.

Lydia waited for a few minutes, meditating in her seat before reaching out and selecting her three cards.

Dr. Facilier flipped over the first one, and he began telling her the card's meaning.

"King uh Pentacles fo' yo' past. De King uh Pentacles isn't afraid uh hard wo'k, so's in de past ya' wants'ed t'complete tax's. When ya' wuz angry, it wuz sho't lived. You's wuzn't stupid wid yo' money, dough ya' may gotss' been stubbo'n.

"Next we have the.." He flipped over the card, and Lydia frowned at the picture, "Devil."

"Great. So you're bringing christianity into this." Lydia sneered.

"Sh, sh, sh, girl! Doesn't matta' whut it's called, de meanin' be whut we need. Dink uh it as..de monster, if ya' wants'. Whatever. Now, as ah' wuz tryin' t'say befo'e ah' wuz so's rudely interrupted..dis card appears when some situashun be draggin' ya' waaay down and ya' feel helpless t'change it. It kin show some fo'm uh enslavement."

"Sounds about right." Lydia grumbled. Dr. Facilier gave her an apologetic smile and leaned forward to reach behind her and pat her back comfortingly; instead, she cried out in pain.

"Uh.." He quickly retracted his hand, looking rather confused. "Anyway..time fo' yo' dird card! Let's see.." He flipped it over, and Lydia was even more discouraged.

"Ugh!" She complained at the skeletal picture.

"Now, now! De Death card duzn't necessarily mean ya' gonna die. Dat's some common misconcepshun, darlin.

Lydia got up, walking towards the door. "I'm leaving!" She declared, before falling to the floor and breaking down crying.

Danielle rushed to her, trying to calm her down all while not touching her back. "Come on, Lydia. Come back to the table."

"Lydia, it duzn't mean ya're gonna die. It means some part uh yo' life gotss'ta end. It represents majo' change and transfo'mashun." Dr. Facilier told her as Danielle helped her up and led her back to the table.

Lydia sat down again, rubbing her eyes and mumbling, "Okay.."

"How exactly is this supposed to stop the guy in our dreams?" Danielle asked.

"Oh, it won't."

"THAT'S WHAT WE CAME HERE FOR, YOU RETARD!" Danielle shouted at him.

"Dere be no need t'be shoutin' at me! Calm down." Dr. Facilier gathered the cards into a stack and put them away. "If ya' duzn't wants' mah' help, den fine."

Danielle sighed, leaning back in her seat. "Just help us.."

"What's de magic wo'd?"

"Now!" She answered.

"Okay, okay..geez." Dr. Facilier spent the next twenty minutes helping the two girls align their chakra and try to clean their auras. He got them into a deep trance, then worked on vanquishing whatever had attached itself to their auras and subconscious minds.

"Dere we go!" Dr. Facilier smiled, pleased with his work. Lydia opened her eyes, but Danielle had fallen asleep during her trance. Lydia got up, ready to try to awaken Danielle, but Dr. Facilier stopped her. "Let's see whut happens." He insisted.

Lydia sat back down, nervously watching Danielle. She was relieved after ten minutes of waiting in silence; Danielle was neither shaking, crying, screaming, nor bleeding.

"Wow, we're finally free!" Lydia's eyes lit up and she grinned at Dr. Facilier. "How much do we owe you?" She asked, picking up her purse.

"Two hundred dollars."

Lydia's grin faltered. She put her purse down and picked up Danielle's. She gave him all the cash from Danielle's wallet, except for one dollar. Lydia then got her own money, contributing thirty dollars. "Here you go!" She gave the money to him.

"Danielle, wake up." She moved over to Danielle after Dr. Facilier thanked her for the money.

"Wake up." She repeated, shaking her shoulders.

"Hmm, what.." Danielle's eyes fluttered open and she sat up.

"Any dreams..?" Lydia questioned.

Danielle's eyes widened upon realizing the answer. "No!"

"Yay!" Lydia cheered.

"Let's go home and sleep!" Danielle stood up, grabbing her purse.

"Sounds like a plan!" Lydia danced a little, following Danielle out of the building while they both thanked Dr. Facilier. Yay, sleep!

* * *

Once they got back to the house, Lydia went straight to bed while Danielle took a shower. After her shower, Danielle put on shorts and a tank top, then went to check on Lydia.

"Lydia-" she blinked. Where was she? Danielle went downstairs to look in the living room and kitchen. Oh, well. Lydia was probably fine. Maybe she went to Walmart or something.

Danielle didn't feel too happy about Lydia leaving so suddenly without saying anything, but then again, Danielle wasn't her mother.

So she shrugged it off and went to bed.

* * *

Danielle was very happy to have had a full night's sleep, free of dreams of any sort. She wished she could sleep for the rest of the day, but she had a class to attend. Lydia still wasn't home though, which made her feel uneasy.

After a biology class, Danielle stopped by the cafeteria to get a salad. The cafeteria was strangely quiet, despite so many students eating lunch. Something was definately going on, but what? Why did they all seem so nervous, whispering amongst themselves?

Danielle choked on some lettuce upon hearing the name Fred Krueger. After a few moments of coughing, she turned to a group sitting at a table behind her. "Bryan, shut it! We don't want to hear your crap about Krueger!" A blonde girl told an athletic looking boy. Danielle figured he must be on the football team. Another girl sat with them, this one a brunette that didn't look like she cared about the conversation.

The brunette ate some spaghetti while Bryan replied, "Well, then it must be Sarah."

The blonde girl noticed Danielle watching, so Danielle asked, "What's everyone seem so weird this morning about?"

"Oh, well.. Six students were found dead last night." Bryan stated.

Danielle's eyes widened.

"Who?" Danielle asked softly. As she spoke, another girl joined the group. "Please don't say Lydia.." She mumbled.

"Lydia? The girl who sleeps through class?" The new addition to the table laughed and stated, "No." Tiara opened a bottle of soda while Bryan listed off the dead students.

"Scott Jones, Lisa Presley, Joe Jackson, Junie B. Jones, and Tom Sneddon."

"You forgot two others." The blonde pointed out. "There were a couple children killed too."

"Oh, yeahh. Twin girls, right, Stacey?" Bryan asked.

Stacey nodded, "Yeah. Pretty sad."

"How old were they?" Danielle asked solemnly.

"Don't remember. Do you, Jennifer?" Stacey asked the brunette.

"Six or seven." Jennifer gave some input.

"Kruuuegerr." Bryan sang.

"Ugh! Shut _up_!" Stacey threw a piece of chicken at his face.

"You mentioned the name Sarah earlier. Who's that?" Danielle asked.

The group was surprised she didn't know.

"You must be new around here. Springwood has a bad reputation for murders, so the authorities tend to keep them quiet." Tiara stated.

Danielle nodded, "A friend and I just moved here."

"Oh, yeah? Do you live on campus?" Stacey asked.

"No, we're over on Elm Street." Danielle answered. The group fell silent until Jennifer repeated, "Elm Street..?"

Danielle shifted uncomfortably. "..Anywayy.. Who's the Sarah chick?" she asked. "Well, a couple years ago, this maniac girl named Sarah went crazy." Bryan summed it up.

Stacey continued, "Sarah went on a homicidal rampage, killing dozens of people, starting with her boyfriend's Indian friend! It was terrible. The town was in an uproar, and she wasn't even caught."

Tiara went on, "She left the town, and no one bothered to find her. Too much trouble for our police force." She rolled her eyes.

Bryan nodded, "No one knows where she is now either. Some say she didn't even exist; she was just a cover up for Fred Krueger- surely, you've heard about _that _legend?"

"Bryan, don't talk about that crap!" Stacey snapped.

"Why, you're scared of the Boogieman? What about you? You heard of him?" Bryan looked at Danielle.

"Y-yeah.. I have.." She answered after taking a bite of her salad. Her phone went off, and she picked it up. Upon seeing the name flash on the screen, she quickly accepted the call. "Lydia!"

"Help me.." She begged weakly, but she didn't sound like she was in pain. "What.."

"I don't know whose blood this is.. Why is it on me..?" Lydia sounded disoriented and scared.

* * *

After you review [you WILL review..], go check out Sarah's story if you haven't! "My Nightmare on Elm Street" would be the title. =D


	9. Chapter IX

Danielle dropped her phone when she heard Lydia shriek. She snatched it off the floor and brought it back to her ear, "Lydia?" When the terrified girl made no response, Danielle repeated, "Lydia?" She pulled the phone away to glance at the screen. The cellular device was dead.

"Something wrong?" Tiara asked as Danielle grabbed her purse and rose from the table.

"I have to go! No time to explain!" Danielle replied while running out of the cafeteria.

When Danielle got home, she dropped her purse onto a table and rushed upstairs. "What was that scream for?" She demanded. She stepped into the doorway to Lydia's bedroom and stood there in shock.

Lydia sat on her bed, hugging her knees to her chest. Her eyes were locked on the corpse lying in the floor at the center of her room. "A-after I called you..I went upstairs..th-that's when I screamed.." She slowly explained, her voice shaking almost as much as her hands.

Danielle carefully stepped over to the body and knelt down. "Lydia..Lydia, who is this?" She asked.

Lydia shook her head and whispered, "I don't know."

Blood blended into the dead man's red hair, and several gashes could be seen on his body. The skin on his knuckles was torn off. In fact, random spots of skin throughout his body had been ripped off to reveal the muscle underneath. One knife was lodged deep into his eye, and another was stuck in his chest. His dirty tshirt had been torn many times from the rips of blades, and some of his organs had been pulled out and scattered around his corpse. One of his hands had nearly been severed, and an empty bottle of hot sauce and salt packets rested at his side, indicating it was more than murder; it was torture. Cuts ran in every direction along his arms, and near the inside of an elbow the flesh was so dismantled that a bone was visible.

Danielle nervously slid her hand into the man's pocket, withdrawing his wallet. She opened it to find an identification. Once she found a card with his name, she labeled the corpse, "Joey-bob Arnold?"

Lydia got off the bed to take the wallet from her. She pulled out his money and returned the tattered wallet to Danielle.

"What is wrong with you? You can't just kill someone then take their money! Oh my god!" Danielle exclaimed.

"I didn't kill anyone!" Lydia argued, stashing the cash into her purse. "I just..I woke up in the living room covered in blood and called you, then came up here-"

"You KILLED him!" Danielle shouted.

"How can I kill someone if I don't remember it?" Lydia countered then screamed in frustration.

"I'm going to the mall or something because you go psychopathic and kill me too." Danielle decided and rushed out of the room, down the stairs, and out of the house.

Lydia sighed and sat on her bed again, glancing to the corpse. What, exactly, was she supposed to do with it? At least she got twenty-seven dollars out of it. That was nice. She needed clean clothes though and a shower, of course. She fetched a new outfit and went to take a boiling hot shower.

After cleaning up, she returned to her room in a Michael Jackson tshirt and comfy, black pants. She laid on her bed and picked up her cell phone. Maybe Danielle had texted her? No, there was nothing new on it. When she sat the phone aside and sat up, she screamed.

"You! No..I'm not even asleep.." Lydia grabbed her blanket and laid down again, pulling it up over her head as a shield.

Sitting on the edge of her bed, Freddy chuckled in amusement. "You don't have to be asleep. Not anymore." He crawled across the bed to lay beside her, cutting the blanket with a blade as he spoke, "Your fear, your anger..it all has given me the power to manifest outside of your dreams."

When Freddy pulled the blanket back, Lydia stared at him for a few lengthy moments before asking, "So then..you are free?"

"Not exactly. It would appear that I can only be in this world if I am around you." He answered, sliding a strand of her hair through two blades. "But even then.." He trailed off and gazed back at Lydia as he contemplated his situation.

Lydia spoke softly, "Did you kill the Joey-bob guy?"

"No," Freddy smirked, "You did."

"No! I didn't! I don't even know him!" Lydia argued, rolling out of bed. She hit the floor and tried to crawl underneath it, but it there wasn't quite enough space. Freddy got up and grabbed her arm, pulling her to her feet and pushing her against a wall.

"Physically, it was you who killed him. Consciously, it was I who killed him!" Freddy explained, using his ungloved hand to hold her by her shoulder against the wall while his blades glided up and down her side.

"You mean you like...possess me." She concluded.

"Yes, that's exactly what I 'like' mean." Freddy gave her a wicked grin.

"I...I don't understand. Why do you want me to do it if you can manifest here now?" She asked.

Freddy calmly cut into her hip while he answered, "It takes energy to do so. I cannot stay in this form for long, but controlling you is the perfect solution."

"You can't put all this on me! I don't want to get arrested!" Lydia proclaimed, trying to wiggle out of his grasp.

"You will do as I say, and you will learn to kill for me. To kill with me. If you want to learn the art of getting away with murder, seek out Sarah."

"Sarah? Sarah who?" Lydia questioned.

"Sarah." Freddy repeated and vanished.


End file.
